Dreams
by Grabsalute
Summary: A story about what goes on in the dreams of Sora and Riku. AU. Rated M for future chapters where somehting will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic, and will have chapters. This one is creatively titled** _Chapter 1_**. Its bascially going to revovle around Sora and Riku's friendship but might have some pairings later. There will most deafinately be talk though, so rated M for future chapters.**

**Um...yeah... I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Please Review,**

**Grabsalute**

* * *

"Why aren't my dreams that interesting?" Sora complained. 

"You just don't have my mind," Riku replied.

"Yeah, your extremely sick and twisted mind, I'm so disappointed that I don't have that. Anyway, you're probably just making it up."

"Why would I make up something like that?" Riku queried.

"Umm…"

_Why would he make that up,_ Sora thought, _I mean, it's not like he needs to impress me. Although it could just be to tease me…grr! Stupid Riku and his stupid 'experience'._

"Well, why would I make it up?"

"To get me to say something embarrassing?" Sora suggested.

"No, you do that pretty well by yourself."

"Oh, shut up!" Sora said, throwing a pillow at Riku which, of course, resulted in two being thrown back at him.

"Wait, shh," Riku whispered, "I think I hear your parents,"

"Off to sleep then,"

Sure enough, once they were quiet, they heard the telltale sounds of Sora's slightly drunk parents coming in the door and going to bed. When that finally died down, Sora whispered, "Riku, you awake?"

There was no reply.

_Oh well, sleep time. Maybe I'll finally have an interesting dream._

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Riku shouted in Sora's ear. The noise brought Sora out of sleep with a shock. 

Barely opening his eyes, he breathed, "I hate you," at Riku.

"Oh well, your loss. Seriously, get up,"

"Okay,"

Sora sat up slowly. There just a bit of light filtering through his heavy curtains. He swung himself out of bed and stumbled off to the toilet. When he got back, he saw that Riku was already dressed and sitting up with a huge smile on his face.

"Stupid morning person," Sora growled.

"Oh, I wouldn't be like that if I were you," he said cheerfully, "Otherwise I won't tell what I dreamed about."

Sora was suddenly wide awake, "What?"

"A white room," Riku said cryptically.

"How interesting,"

"It was. Some interesting 'stuff' happened with 'people' in that room."

"What? What happened? With who? When? Where was the room?" Sora stammered.

"Stop being such an info-whore."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not yet."

"I hate you," Sora said again as he stumbled out to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Sora perked up once he had some food in him, but he still questioned Riku.

"Come on; just tell me who was in the dream."

"Fine," Riku sighed, "Me, you, Kairi, Kairi's sister and others,"

"What others?"

"You know, randoms,"

"_You_ don't dream about randoms,"

"How do you know?"

"What about this room then, where was it?" Sora said, changing tack.

"School,"

"What the hell was Kairi's sister doing there then?"

"Teaching,"

"Teaching!?! Ha! She couldn't teach a cow how to moo," Sora said incredulously, "What else? And answer with more than one word,"

"No,"

"Sora, Riku!" Sora's mum called, "Riku's dads here to pick him up,"

"You got off lucky this time," Sora said as they left his room.

Riku turned to him, "Try thinking about 'people' a lot, then you might dream about them,"

"I do,"

"Well, do it more,"

* * *

Later that night, as Sora got ready to go to sleep, he started thinking of what, and who, Riku and he had talked about the previous night. But who to chose, Tidus, Wakka, Seifer, Hayner or that new kid Roxas. He'd be happy to dream about any of them, especially in the way that Riku talked about. Hell, if there was no chance of something happening in real life, he might as well dream about fantastic 'experiences' with those guys. As he closed his eyes, he broke out into a smile, he might just have to use his imagination and think of some 'experiences' himself.

* * *

**Yay, first chapter done, isn't it amazing what can happen when people (aka me) get bored. **

**Please Review,**

**Grabsalute**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm... next chapter. I have now worked out where this story is going but you're going to have to wait just a little while to find out. There are going to be OCs in the story from now on, basically because there aren't enough characters in the games to fill a class. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it, or FFX.**

**Just a tiny bit of language in this one.**

**Oh, and in case you hadn't guessed, this is not Tidus as he appears in Kingdom Hearts. Think FFX.**

* * *

Sora woke with a groan. He looked blearily at the clock, it was 3am. He could feel a wetness around his crotch. He tentatively reached down to the waistband of his pyjama pants and lifted it. Yep, there had definitely been an emission. Groaning again, he rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Ten minutes later, he crawled back into bed, wearing new pyjamas and thoroughly annoyed at puberty.

* * *

It was 7am when Sora next woke. The cacophony of his alarm jolting him to his senses. After performing his morning ablutions and having breakfast, he stumbled back under his bedcovers to warm up just a little before getting dressed. He pulled them tight around him and thought _stupid dreams with their stupid stupidness. Why do I remember the stupid ones where I do stupid stuff that's just so stupid it's stupid me dreaming about it? I mean, who dreams about being on a boat and then suddenly chasing tigers and crocodiles through a desert? Why does my stupid brain remember the stupid ones with the random stupidness and not the ones that make me ejaculate!?! Grr…STUPID!_

"Sora!" his mother's voice cut through the stupid thoughts, "You had better be ready in ten minutes!"

"Ok, ok," he mumbled, sitting up, "I'm almost ready."

It took Sora fifteen minutes to get dressed and ready for school, but then, of course, he had to wait another five minutes for his mum.

* * *

At school, Sora began quizzing Riku about the dream that he had had on Saturday night. 

"I'm not going to tell you _here_," Riku said, "Someone might hear."

"And by someone do you mean the lovely blond whose name starts with H…"

"NO!" Riku said, hitting Sora, "I just mean anyone,"

"Fine then, be that way," Sora said as he started towards class.

"I will!" Riku called after him.

* * *

"You're staring again," Riku commented casually. 

"Huh," Sora flicked his eyes to Riku's face, "Am not."

"You are so."

"Oh, fuck off," Sora mumbled as he feverously applied himself to the work they had been given while actually thinking _stupid Riku with his stupid knowing me and who I'm staring at._

A wolf whistle pierced the air, followed by a call of, "Sam hooked up with Kate on Saturday night."

Instantly, all the heads in the room turned to look at Tidus, who had just announced Sam Burr's activities to the classroom. Questions were fired at Sam from every corner of the room, until the teacher shouted at them for disrupting what had previously been a normal classroom. The students swiftly returned to their previous activities and the peaceful calm of organised chaos reigned once more.

"Stupid school," Sora said to Riku, "Why did we have to be sent to an all-boys school? God, I would love for some girls to be here right now."

"So would everyone else, Sora."

"Yeah, but I mainly want them for the oestrogen, not the sex thing."

"Coz the guys provide that for you in abundance, don't they Sora?"

"This coming from you,"

"The person who you've told everything to,"

"Whatever,"

_Ten minutes later…_

"You are so obvious," Riku pointed out again.

"Only to you," Sora was looking past Riku to where a group of his favourite staring subjects were sitting.

"Still, you are pretty obsessed,"

"Fine then, I won't look for the rest of the lesson," Sora hissed at Riku, "Would that make you happy?"

"Maybe,"

Growling, Sora turned back to his work, determined not to look at anyone else until the bell rang. He and Riku spent the next five minutes in silence, until…

"Oh my God," Riku hissed, hitting Sora, "Listen to what they're talking about,"

Forgetting all promises, Sora instantly switched his attention to the group past Riku's head.

"Umm," Sora asked curiously, "TV? What's interesting about that?"

"No, they were talking about anal penetration before,"

"What and you didn't tell me?" Sora said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I did, just not early enough,"

"Okay, boys," the teacher's voice cut through all other conversations, "For homework I want you to finish that sheet. It shouldn't take you more than ten minutes if you've worked well this lesson."

Sora looked down at the sheet they had been working on; he hadn't even done a quarter of the questions. _Shit_, he thought, _there goes my night, I'm so stupid sometimes._

* * *

As Sora lay in bed that night, he thought of what a stupid day it had been. First a wet dream that he couldn't remember, then Riku still  
not telling him about the dream that he had had on Saturday night, then his stupid classmates with their stupid discussions that he only heard the end of and to cap it all off, he had spent the better part of an hour on the homework sheet and had missed his favourite TV show. _Grr,_ he thought, _it's just all so stupid. Right, tonight I'm going to remember my dreams, whatever they're about!_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading, please review. Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter and my previous fic **_The Boy in Front. _

**Bubyeth,**

**Grabsalute**

**P.S. I probably could have called this chapter **_Stupid_** don't you think?**


End file.
